transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Combiner Wars III: Devastator Rising
With the Autobots heading to Sweden, the Swedish Royal Family captured, and Megatron gaining a new army and weapon, Blitzwing leads Squadron X into freeing the Constructicons from N.E.S.T. custody... Obivously, they succeed... Plot Autonomous Sigma Base, United Kingdom Rollbar walks up to Swerve and asks her for any news. Swerve tells Rollbar that they've been ordered by Optimus to head to Colorado, to stop Blitzwing and his team from freeing the Constructicons. Rollbar tells Swerve to assemble both the Elite Squadron and the Rescuebots. Swerve mentions that Heatwave, Medix, Siren, and Evac are in New York, helping clean up the Combaticons destruction. Rollbar tells Swerve to send the Elite Squadron to Colorado, as she remains behind to wait for the other Rescuebots. Swerve then opens a GroundBridge to Colorado, in which Rollbar, Hauler, Nightbeat, Flare-Up, and Skyfire enter. Swerve remains in ASB, awaiting her teammates... In New York, Heatwave instructs Evac and Dani in placing a steel pillar in place. They succeed, and Chief Burns thanks Heatwave with aiding them in reconstructing New York. Heatwave says that it's no problem, and Siren approaches Heatwave. She informs Heatwave that Swerve is contacting them from their base. Heatwave asks what for, and Siren tells her that they are being sent by Optimus Prime to stop the Decepticons from freeing the Constructicons. Heatwave tells Chief Burns that they have to go, and Chief Burns tells her to give the Decepticons hell. Heatwave mentions her programming, before ordering Siren and Evac to return to base. In their base, Heatwave, Evac, and Siren return. Medix returns as well, and Swerve tells her fellow Rescuebots that Rollbar and her team are in Colorado, trying to stop Blitzwing. Heatwave orders her to open a GroundBridge to Colorado, and Swerve follows her orders. Both enter the GroundBridge, and teleport to Colorado. Medix mentions that there is more Decepticons than Autobots at their position, so they may need to form "The Giants". Transformer Supermax, Colorado I As the Rescuebots arrive, Rollbar comments on their timing. Heatwave mentions New York's repairing efforts, and that they were needed. Rollbar tells all of the Elite Guard that Skyfire had scouted the Supermax, and that Blitzwing's team is attacking it as she speaks. She orders Heatwave to combine, as the Elite Squadron will remain as separate units, to support the combiner. Heatwave agrees, and her team combines to form Protector. As Rollbar's team drives away, Protector begins crawling up the hill. At the Supermax, Blitzwing orders Squadron X to kill every soldier in perimeter, and free the Constructicons. Lockdown tosses a grenade, killing a few soldiers. Strika drives in and fires upon the Supermax, alongside Demolisher and Quake. Shatter and Dropkick jump into the facility and kill more soldiers. A N.E.S.T. commander attempts to contact Diego Garcia, but is grabbed by Dropkick and ripped in half. Blitzwing flies in, and stomps on several soldiers. Astrotrain and Octane arrive and begin shooting. Star Fall hears the ground shaking and stops firing. She turns around, and sees Protector emerging from the Mountainside. Rollbar orders her team to engage the Decepticons. Star Fall informs Blitzwing, who orders them to fend the Autobots off, as he, Shatter, and Dropkick free Scrapper's team. Blackout flies in and attempts to stomp Nightbeat, only to be grabbed by Protector and tossed away. Heist begins shooting Nightbeat, but is tackled by Hauler. Skyfire flies in, and fires upon the Decepticons. Star Fall engages in a dogfight against Skyfire, which ends with Skyfire shooting down Star Fall, injuring her. Protector then kicks Strika, Demolisher, and Quake off the side of the Mountain. Lockdown informs Blitzwing, as Blitzwing, Shatter, Dropkick find the Inmate Hold. Blitzwing orders Dropkick and Shatter to find the Constructicons, as he contacts Megatron for back up. Sweden I In Sweden, Soundwave informs Megatron about Blitzwing's call. Blitzwing informs Megatron that the Autobot combiners are attacking them, and they need back up, as they are no match for a combiner. Megatron summons Onslaught to his throne. Onslaught arrives, and Megatron orders him to lead the Combaticons to aide Squadron X in Colorado. Onslaught accepts his task, and leaves. Transformer Supermax, Colorado II Rollbar tackles Astrotrain and begins shooting him. The Combaticons arrive, and Onslaught orders them to combine into Bruticus. The Combaticons combine into Bruticus, and begin attacking Protector. Bruticus brutalizes Protector, eventually shoving her into the Supermax. Rollbar orders her team to combine into Safeguard, so they may help Protector with Bruticus. The Elite Squadron combines into Safeguard, and begins to march towards Bruticus. Safeguard grabs Bruticus and tosses him over the mountainside. Inside the Supermax, Shatter informs Blitzwing that she's found one of the Constructicons. Blitzwing finds it as Scrapper. Scrapper mentions that the other Constructicons are in the cells next to him. Blitzwing orders Dropkick to free Bonecrusher and Long Haul, Dropkick to free Mixmaster and Scavenger, as he himself frees Scrapper and Hook. All three Decepticons free the Constructicons and Scrapper thanks Blitzwing. Blitzwing mentions that Bruticus is taking a pounding from the Autobots outisde, and they need help. Scrapper and the Constructicons follow Blitzwing, Dropkick, and Shatter out of the Supermax. Blitzwing contacts Soundwave and tells him that some Decepticons are injured, and need a medical team to evacuate them. Meanwhile, Shatter, Dropkick, and the Constructicons begin firing upon Protector and Safeguard. Soundwave, Knockout, Off-Road, and Makeshift arrive. Soundwave orders them to evacuate Squadron X, as Blitzwing joins the others. Safeguard slams her fist on Shatter and Dropkick, injuring them. Blitzwing flies by, shooting Protector, and Protector slams Blitzwing, causing him to crash. Scrapper and his teammates continue firing upon Safeguard and Protector, as Bruticus gets up. Safeguard and Protector focus on fighting Bruticus, and Scrapper orders them to transform. They do so, and begin to drive towards the combiners. Protector and Safeguard kick the Constructicons away, and Hook mentions that they need a new strategy. Scrapper orders the Constructicons to aim for their feet. That does nothing, and Protector turns to fire upon the Constructicons. Mixmaster mentions that they need bigger guns. Suddenly, the Constructicons combine. To Safeguard and Protector's surprise, the Constructicons combine into DEVASTATOR... Devastator attack both combiners, and Safeguard shoots at him. Bruticus then grabs Protector and tosses her aside. Safeguard mentions that Devastator will never win, and Devastator lifts Safeguard into the air, and tosses her off the side of the mountain completely. Protector disengages back into the Rescuebots, and Heatwave orders her team to retreat. Devastator then grabs a boulder and tosses it at them. Blitzwing returns, and retreats alongside the other Decepticons. Devastator and Bruticus disengage back into the Constructicons and the Combaticons. Both teams retreat as well. Fort Max The Elite Guard return, where Optimus awaits. Rollbar mentions that the Decepticons freed the Constructicons, who then proceeded to form a giant called "Devastator". Optimus mentions that they can't deal with that now, as they must join the other Autobots in Sweden in their battle against Megatron and the Decepticons. Rollbar asks Optimus for forgiveness, as they enter a GroundBridge and head to Sweden. Sweden II Scrapper, Onslaught, and Blitzwing approach Megatron within his throne room. Megatron congratulates Blitzwing in succeeding his mission. Blitzwing informs Megatron that Scrapper's Constructicons managed to combine into Devastator. Megatron mentions that with Dark Energon in his hands, an army of Human Zombies, and two Combiners behind him, Megatron is ready to begin his assault against the Autobots... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron/ Safeguard **** Rollbar **** Hauler **** Nightbeat **** Flare-Up **** Skyfire *** Rescuebots/ Protector **** Swerve **** Heatwave **** Evac **** Siren **** Medix ** Optimus Prime * Humans ** Burns Family *** Dani Burns *** Chief Burns ** N.E.S.T. *** N.E.S.T. soldiers * Decepticons ** Squadron X *** Blitzwing *** Lockdown *** Strika *** Demolisher *** Quake *** Shatter *** Dropkick *** Astrotrain *** Octane *** Star Fall *** Blackout *** Heist ** Megatron ** Soundwave ** Combaticons/ Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Swindle *** Brawl *** Blast Off *** Vortex ** Constructicons/ Devastator *** Scrapper *** Hook *** Mixmaster *** Bonecrusher *** Scavenger *** Long Haul ** Knockout ** Off-Road ** Makeshift Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Sweet Dreams" by Marylin Manson Episode Casualties * N.E.S.T. Soldiers Notes TBE Episode Script ''Combiner Wars III: Devastator Rising'' Script